


Nostalgia (L'Ennui Eternal)

by AlexHunt



Category: Hollywood U: Rising Star, Red Carpet Diaries (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 12:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20778317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: This was inspired by Red Carpet Diaries Book 3 Chapter 3 and Parts of HWU when Thomas talks about his early filmmaking days including making a movie about his cat at age 7 called "L'ennui Eternal"





	Nostalgia (L'Ennui Eternal)

**[[RCD Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964902)] || [[HWU Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962352)]**

\-----------------------

Alex grabbed the remote and sat down on the couch next to Thomas. 

“What sorry excuse for cinema are we enduring tonight?” Thomas chided, taking some jalapeno popcorn from the bowl. 

“It may have been criticized as being a bit pretentious and overly cliche, but I suspect tonight’s feature film will be to your liking,” Alex explained. She leaned back on the couch and pressed play.

A scratchy black and white image of a cat licking its paw filled the screen as a young boy’s voice talked over the scene, “What do I care about the purring of one who cannot love, like the cat?”

“Maurice?” Thomas muttered under his breath. “How did you?”

“You talked about L’Ennui Eternal the other day. I asked Rachel if she could find it. Even though you criticized it, you lit up with such joy in that moment. I know how you feel about nostalgia and spending too much time dwelling on the past, but I think you need to take a step back and find your raison d’etre. Find the _why_ to your filmmaking and you’ll find the _what_,” Alex offered. 

“My attention has been singularly focused on _what_ my next project might be,” Thomas admitted. “Back then, I made a movie because I could. Because it felt right. It was how I found I could express myself. It’s more complicated now.” 

“It doesn’t have to be,” Alex responded. “You’ve spent so long being _The_ Thomas Hunt that I think you’ve forgotten who that really is and _why_ he fell in love with movies. I know your next project will come once you remember why you are here.”

“Perhaps,” Thomas put his hand on top of hers and squeezed it gently. “You always know what to say.” He turned his attention back to the movie. 

“Let us beware of saying that death is the opposite of life. The living being is only a species of the dead, and a very rare species,” a young Thomas stated. “I still live, I still think: I still have to live, for I still have to think.” 

“Wow. You weren’t kidding when you said took most of the dialogue straight from Nietzsche,” Alex expressed.

“I forgot how nihilistic this film was,” Thomas critiqued. “Promise me that if we have children one day, we will expose them to multiple perspectives, before requiring them to decide if the world is meaningless.”

“Of course, dear. Do you think they have a lullaby version of Descartes and Kant? We will also have to specify that we really mean Plato and not Play-dough when we are talking about toddler gifts,” Alex smiled.

“I know you’re being sarcastic, but my point remains,” Thomas reassured her. 

Alex rested her head on his shoulder as they continued to watch the home movie.


End file.
